A Change of Plans
by kindofanonymouswriter
Summary: Marvel AU: Loki meets Alexandra Arcan (OC) and instead of getting caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. (like in the movie), she helps him and they both escape. After realizing the fault in his plan, Loki changes to them all while trying to protect Alexandra. (I swear it's better than it sounds this summary is boring)
Okay this is my first fanfiction, it's a marvel AU. Obviously all the marvel parts aren't mine, I did take a few direct quotes from the avengers movie, please don't sue me.

Oh and there are some sexual situations and lots of cursing so if you are not comfortable reading that, take this as a warning.

A Change of Plans

She stood there amongst hundreds of guests who had attended the party that night, they were screaming, running in a panic. Before anyone realized what was happening, she saw him. A man with a suit and cane that had transformed into bizarre yet extraordinary golden armor and a horned helmet. Suddenly there were at least three more of him, surrounding the large crowd of people. He stood over everyone else and began to speak.

"Kneel before me." He said calmly at first.

Nobody listened. Suddenly there were tons of him, all blocking the crowd.

"I said KNEEL!" he repeated with a shout.

Quickly everyone dropped on their knees in fear of the strange man. There was a complete silence until he began to speak again.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He said.

The man that knelt next to the woman in the crowd whispered something under his breath.

"No." he said. "I won't do this." He began to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing? Said the woman. "Didn't you see what he did back there? He'd kill you if you try to stop him. If you say nothing, you have as much of a chance at survival as everyone else."

The old man came to his senses and remained on the ground but not before the man in armor noticed the woman talking.

"You." He said, pointing his golden scepter at her. "Stand up." He demanded.

"Crap. That's what you get for helping the elderly." She said under her breath.

"Do you have something to say, mortal?"

"No." she replied. That sounded safe.

"Positive? It would be your last chance before I end you insignificant existence."

"Well I don't think there's any need for that." She laughed nervously. Well if there's no chance to stop him, better try stalling. "If my life is truly insignificant, then I'm no more useless dead. You can't make any kind of example out of me, It'd really only make you look like a dick." She smiled. "It'd make more sense to kill this guy." She pointed to the old man from before. If he was going to kill any one, she didn't want it to be her.

"Hey! I thought you were helping me!" said the old man.

"Let her speak." He told the old man. He was curious to see where this was going.

"Thank you." she said. "This man, was going to stand and protest when you started your little speech. Thought he'd try to be a hero. Killing him could show what happens to people who get in your way."

The man was almost surprised by what she suggested and then realized, it would make more sense. Maybe she could be useful to him.

"What is your name, human? He asked her.

"Alexandra Arcan, and you still haven't told us who you are, I'm sure we'd all love to know." She smiled.

"Very well," he said as he turned to the rest of the crowd. "I am Loki of Asgard, I have come to be king, to rule this small planet and its inhabitants. But a king needs a queen, and I believe," he turned back to Alexandra, "that I have just found mine."

"What?" she thought to herself. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Loki? Like from the mythology she read in 8th grade, Loki. And he wanted her to be his queen?

"What happened to insignificance?" She asked.

"It seems I was wrong, you could be a great use to me once I am king."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will. In fact, I think you already do."

It was true, she wasn't hating the idea. But there were so many things that could go wrong. What if he failed, what if they got caught and got locked up in prison to rot, or they could even both be killed. It looked like there were only two ways this could go, she could have anything, or lose everything. The smart thing to do was to say no but he was right, she did want this.

"Although, if you're still having trouble, I may have something that could make the decision easier."

He made his way over to where she stood. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He lifted her chin up so they were now looking straight into each other's both beautiful, blue eyes. Her heart began to race when she felt the touch of his lips. Every second was so breathtakingly passionate she couldn't help but enjoy it. She melted into him as time seemed to slow around them. She had almost forgotten where she was standing when they were suddenly interrupted.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki quickly pulled away from her as another man, dressed in red, white, and blue, made his way through the crowd.

"The soldier, a man out of time." He said to him.

A soldier? That would explain the outfit. He looked like Captain America. That can't be good for Loki.

"I'm not the one out of time." He replied.

Just ahead was an aircraft with a very big gun pointed right in their direction but Loki didn't seem very concerned. He sent a blast of blue energy from his scepter and sent Captain America flying. The super soldier got right back up again as Loki was picked up and dropped back down by none other than Iron Man. It was no surprise that he would be here too.

Loki was now about thirty yards away from where he had been and his scepter was lying right beside Alexandra. She hesitated to pick it up. The heroes were occupied. If she wanted to get out of this, now would be her chance. She knew what the right thing to do was but every instinct was telling her otherwise. Without knowing what she just got herself into, she ran as fast as she could to Loki, who was about to surrender to the heroes.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." She heard Iron Man say.

Loki vanished from the spot and reappeared next to Alexandra who was a few feet away. He grabbed her by the waist and vanished again with her and the scepter, Leaving Captain America and Iron Man very frustrated.

*Chapter 2*

They reappeared next in a jet with a few other people. Loki gave them orders and they took off. It looked like they were going to get away. He sat down next to Alexandra.

"I do enjoy when I'm right. I wasn't sure you would take it." Loki said, pointing to the scepter that Alexandra was still holding.

"Well there's no need to thank me for that." She laughed, still surprised herself that she did.

"You don't seem to be affected by it."

"What do you mean?"

"Its power will most often have a negative effect on the user, trifles emotion, toys with the mind, it can even bring some to insanity. But not you. You've been holding all this time and there hasn't been the slightest change." He said.

"How does it work?"

"I believe that the simplest way to explain would be to say magic."

"But that's not what it is?"

"Yes as well as no. No one, not even in Asgard understands it fully."

"Is that how we got away, magic or whatever it is?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have the scepter then though, so how do you do that?"

"The only way one could possibly understand would be learn how."

"Does that mean you could teach me?" she smiled.

He took a very long pause before responding to her.

"I have never come across a mortal who has reacted with anything but fear towards the matter." He said, astonished.

"Well I decided that fear doesn't suit me well." She laughed quietly

"You are not at all afraid then?" He asked her, slightly hopeful. He was actually thinking it would be amusing, teaching a human magic.

"Not anymore."

"You were?" he said

"Well you were about to kill me earlier." She laughed again.

"Fair enough."

"What else can it do?" asked Alexandra as she handed the scepter back to him.

He didn't know if he should tell her that. He certainly didn't want her using it, she seemed like she could get a bit carried away with it, and that's coming from Loki. She seemed genuinely interested so he decided to tell her but not into so much detail.

"As I'm sure you witnessed earlier, it emits power from the stone in the center, and it will also allow one with enough power to warp the mind to their will."

"Is that what you are doing to them?" Asked Alexandra as she pointed to some of the other men in the aircraft.

"Precisely."

The aircraft finally landed at an old abandoned building. One of Loki's mind controlled minions came out carrying what looked like some piece of metal.

"What's that for?" Asked Alexandra.

"It's a stabilizer." He responded

"For what?"

"The portal."

"Seriously? To where?"

"A new universe." He said before they headed inside the building

*Chapter 3*

They entered the building and went into a room, or really more of a lab. There were lots of metal parts and scraps and there was some big device in the center of the room. Alexandra was turning her head in every direction. She was about to ask more questions but Loki interrupted her.

"Not here, come with me." Loki said as he showed her into another room.

It was very different from the rest of the building. There were large windows on one side of the room which showed that they were high in the mountains. This was of course strange because she was positive that the land was flat when they got there. She imagined that it was another one of Loki's tricks. If it was, it was rather impressive. The two of them sat down on the bed.

"So…" said Alexandra, "You want to rule the earth, right?"

"Correct." He answered.

"I'm guessing you have some sort of plan?"

"The portal. Once in operation, will allow the Chitauri to come. The humans could never defeat them all."

"Okay, let me make sure I have this right, you're Loki, like from the mythology, with Asgard and the tesseract, all real, you've got an alien army, and S.H.E.I.L.D., some sort of men in black thing, have Iron Man and Captain America trying to stop you."

"Exactly. They shouldn't be much of a problem now that we have everything we need." He said.

"What do you do once you're king?"

"Anything." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Like what?" she smiled.

He moved even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. One around her waist, the other on the back of her neck. There were only a couple inches between them when he said, "Like this." And his lips locked with hers. "And this." he said as he kissed her neck. "Tell me, Alexandra," he said while he began to unzip her dress, "What will you do, once you're queen?"

She smiled and realized that the armor he had been wearing had at some point been changed into just a green shirt and pants. "This." She said before unbuttoning his shirt. "And this." She said as she undid his belt.

Her dress had fallen off and she felt his hands stroke her back. "I might also take this, and these." He said as he removed her lingerie. He took off what remained of his clothes and they were now completely exposed. He lay her across the bed and spread her legs before inserting himself between them. "There's one more thing I'd like to do," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

He whispered in her ear, "I want to hear you scream my name."

She did exactly that many times that night before they both fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms.

*Chapter 4*

The next morning, Loki woke first. He looked to Alexandra who was still sleeping beside him. He thought about what she would do if he told her. She'd thank him right? They all would if they knew. If they knew what he was really doing, to help them. And he would have what he wanted. But he knew if he did this, the deal wouldn't end when Thanos had the Tesseract. He had a chance to save earth, the humans, from him, by giving him the Tesseract. He would leave them alone. Or would he? With that much power, why settle for a portion when you could have it all? They wouldn't be safe and neither would he. But he had an idea.

He leaned over Alexandra and kissed softly on her neck until she soon woke up.

"Well good morning to you too." She said cheerfully.

"It is a good morning indeed." He stopped.

"No, keep going."

"I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I've changed my plans, it could affect you."

She sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I may have not have been completely truthful about my motives." He said. "You see, I had an agreement with a man called Thanos. He wanted the Tesseract so he could use it to eventually take control of the entire universe, I was meant to obtain it for him and in return, I could have the planet. But I don't want earth; want to be king, yes, of Asgard. Although, I'm afraid I'll never have that. Are you following?" he asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"It occurred to me that there was nothing stopping him from backing out on his word once he had the Tesseract. There was really no point in doing it if he was the only one who benefited. So I changed my plan.

"So what is it?"

"S.H.E.I.L.D." He said.

"S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"Yes. S.H.E.I.L.D., they are going to stop me. I'm sure Thor has discovered that I'm not dead and is surely already working with them and their new associates to 'save the world' and stop me. So we'll let them. Once they do I'm sure the Tesseract and I would both be forced back to Asgard. Which would mean Thanos wouldn't have it. So the earth, and the rest of the universe would be safe. At least, for now" He finished.

"Are you sure about this, how can you be sure they'll stop you? You said it yourself, they're really not going to have a chance." she said.

"We'll just have to make it easy for them. Do you recall the building in New York that the man in the metal suit owns?" He asked.

"Stark Tower? What about it?"

"If we set the portal there, we're sure to get their attention."

"Okay, if we do, and your plan works, what happens once you're on Asgard?" she asked.

"Well I believe I'll be punished for my actions, it seems most likely that I'll be sent to the dungeons for life." He said.

"Not that this any crazier than world domination, but that seems really risky." She said, "I mean, what if that's not what happens, what if they just kill you while you're on earth or on Asgard. Or what if they do something worse than that. I'm no expert on Norse mythology, but last time I checked your people don't exactly take punishments lightly."

"I can't tell you how delighted it makes me that you're so concerned." He said.

"Loki, I'm serious I…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, so am I but you shouldn't worry about me. I've put you in danger, S.H.I. . has seen your face. If they discover that you are not being controlled, then they would track you down and who knows what they might do."

"You don't need to help me either, everything I've done has been completely voluntary, which makes it my problem." She said.

"Not if I can fix it."

"And why do you need to?"

He hesitated, "Because I don't want you hurt either." He didn't realize it until then but he was starting to care about her.

"Okay then," she breathed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We need to invent a story to tell them if they find you, to explain why you did what you did, but I was hoping to show you how to perform a few spells before we do this."

"You're going to teach me magic?" she said in disbelief.

"That is, if you still want me to."

"Of course. But uh…" She said as she looked under the sheets. "How about you let me get dressed first." She smiled.

*Chapter 5*

"Fuck! Loki, I don't think this is working." Said Alexandra.

"It will, you just need to concentrate. Think about where you are, then where you're not."

"What does that even mean?" She said, frustrated.

"You need to disappear before you can reappear so you must imagine yourself where you are as if you were not there." She looked confused. "I didn't understand it at first, either but it did help eventually. It is supposed to take time." He said.

"Fine," she sighed, "okay, calm down, think, disappear." And then suddenly, she did.

"Well that worked better than I anticipated." Loki said, "It shouldn't be difficult to reappear now, just do the opposite of what you just did"

Alexandra reappeared on the other side of the room. "Shit, did I seriously just do that? You must have a lot of fun with this." she laughed.

"Yes, wonderful job, but how did you get where you are standing now?"

"What do you mean? Was that not what was supposed to happen?"

"No, you just seem to be advancing quicker than I expected." He said.

"Well that's good, I don't know I kind of just looked at this wall here then there I was."

If he remembered correctly, it had taken him at least a few hours to even be able to just disappear, she was able to do that and teleport to the other side of the room in a matter of minutes. It was a bit strange.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I think I would have remembered it." She responded after appearing behind Loki.

"I suppose so. Well it seems you have mastered this skill."

"This is great, at this rate, we'll have our invasion at noon, then be done in time for coffee." She joked. Sadly, they both knew that when it was done, they would not be drinking coffee together.

*Chapter 6*

It was now almost noon. Alexandra had no trouble learning a few more spells and they were now in a jet with the portal on their way to Stark Tower.

"Do you remember the plan?" Loki asked.

"No, I think I might need to hear it one hundred and one times, just to make sure." Alexandra said sarcastically.

Loki glared at her disapprovingly.

"Fine," she sighed. "Stay out of their way, don't get involved."

"What do you say if they ask about Germany?"

"I don't remember anything after you kissed me." She said.

"You must be convincing."

"Yes I know. If you were going to have me hide the whole time, then what was the purpose of learning those spells?" she asked.

"It wouldn't make since for you to fight a battle we were trying to loose. The spells are in case you need to protect yourself from S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else who might be looking for me. Don't do them in public, it would only draw more unnecessary attention to you."

"Yeah, okay no showing off, got it."

"I've never been worried about succeeding before." He said.

"I'm sure everything will work, we're going to go in there, and fail miserably." She smiled.

They arrived at Stark Tower and a few people set the portal on the roof.

"How are they going to close the portal once it's started? Alexandra asked.

"With this." He said, gesturing to the scepter. "The mind control will wear off and the professor will be able to tell them, but won't remember that it's all a part of the plan."

"But they have to get it first."

"Well yes, that's the difficult part, it needs to appear accidental. Let's hope I drop it again."

"What do we do now?" Said Alexandra after seeing the portal was ready.

"We wait." Loki said as they went inside the building.

*Chapter 7*

They heard a noise outside as a blue beam shot into the air. The portal was activated. They saw Iron Man land on the building while his suit was being taken off.

Loki sighed. "Showtime." He said.

"Loki, wait." She grabbed him by his armor and pulled him to her lips. They wished the moment could have lasted longer.

"Good luck." She told him.

"Thank you, Alexandra. You've helped me in more ways than you can imagine."

He kissed her one more time before walking over into a room where Stark was now behind a bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." He said

"Uh…actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Stark said.

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one"

"The chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. `Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." He explained.

Good. Just as planned, still nothing to worry about. Loki thought to himself.

"Yes, I've met them." He said.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Stark smiled, "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a master assassin, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

He laughed, "I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Stark said confidently. "There's no throne, Loki, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

He couldn't just surrender, it needed to look like he'd been defeated. He had to start the fight somehow. He noticed the blue light in Stark's chest. That machine replaced his heart, which meant, he would not be able to control him with the scepter. But Stark didn't know that he knew that.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" He said as he raised the scepter to his chest. Nothing happened, as expected. He acted confused and tried again.

"This usually works." He said.

"Well, performance issues. You know?"

Since Stark decided to throw comebacks rather than punches, Loki grabbed him by throat and tossed him across the room.

"JARVIS anytime now." He heard him say.

Loki was pretty sure he was calling his suit, so he'd survive if he threw him out the window right? He grabbed him by the neck again and broke the glass. He watched him fall and sure enough, his suit came falling right after. The pieces assembled onto him and he flies back up before he hits the ground.

"Well that was rude." Said Stark. He fired at Loki, causing him to fall down.

Stark left to deal with the chitauri. Loki walks out to the balcony to see that his brother, Thor has arrived.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor said.

"I missed you too." Loki smiled.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth."

Thor dropped his hammer and grabbed Loki. "I thought you dead." He said.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our farther…"

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the earth is under my protection, Loki."

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. That's why should I not…"

"Think yourself above them."

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And now that I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!"

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

"You can't have it now. There is no stopping it. There is only war!"

"So be it."

Loki and Thor battled while the others try to control the chaos in the city. Loki fired energy from his scepter, sliding Thor across the floor. There was a quinjet overhead and Loki sends it a blast of energy too, purposely missing the pilot.

A large wave of chitauri come out of the portal, latching on to buildings and shooting at civilians.

Thor held Loki's face towards to city, forcing him to watch.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No. We can. Together."

Loki looked at him. Then stabbed him with a small knife. He was very gullible.

"Sentiment." He said as he turned away.

Thor got back up and tackled Loki to the ground. Now he was bleeding, his scepter far away from him, perfect. He rolled off the edge of the roof onto a flying chariot.

He looked around the city. The Avengers were doing a good job, not as many dead as he expected. Chitauri were dropping every second. He was pretty glad he wasn't down there. Thor was up on a building, sending shockwaves into the portal, killing at least a few hundred of them.

The mind control would be wearing off any minute now, if only one of them would go back to the portal. The red head was driving a chariot right in front of Loki. He sent a blast of energy at her to get her attention. He got her heading in the right direction. They were near Stark Tower when another gunshot flew straight at Loki causing him crash into the penthouse, where the Hulk was also.

"Enough! You are all beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied…" He said before the hulk took him by the legs and smashed him against the floor multiple times and finally throws him aside."

"Puny god." The creature said as Loki winced with pain and slight shock.

"You okay?" Alexandra asked Loki after she was sure no one was around.

"Yes, I'll be alright. What are you doing? They could see you." He said.

"Pretty sure they're occupied. Looks like they figured out how to close the portal."

"They'll still have lots of Chitauri still here, we could be here a while."

"Not if that's what I think it is." She said, looking at Stark flying up with what looked like a missile.

"Is he going into the portal?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, look."

The missile had destroyed the Chitauri base and now every single one of them were dropping to the ground. The portal began to close and they saw Stark falling out.

"If he's not dead, they will probably be back here soon. You need to leave." Loki said.

"Back in time for coffee right?" she smiled.

"Promise." He whispered.

A few minutes later he tried to make his way to the stairs when he sensed someone was behind him. The Avengers had all off their weapons pointed at him, and looked really pissed.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He said.

"It's over, Loki." Stark said.

"Now tell us how to stop the mind control." Said the super solider.

"And why would I do that?" Loki said.

The hulk growled at him.

"Alright!" Loki said, putting his hands up in surrender. "It usually wears of but you could try hitting them in the head a couple of times. They'll pass out either way."

"What do you mean they'll_ "

*THONK*

"Like that." Loki said. It was Alexandra, just as planned.

"Cap, is this that woman from Stuttgart?" Stark asked.

"Looks like it." He said, "Better take her back too."

"And then shawarma after." Said Stark.

*Chapter 9*

Alexandra woke up in a bed. She had to act like she didn't know had happened.

"Fuck." She said when she saw was in the room, "Where the hell am I." she asked.

"The experiment went wrong, you were in a coma. You've been asleep for 12 years."

"Cut the crap, Stark. She snapped. "Why the hell are you here, you weren't at that party were you?"

"Not exactly. You don't remember anything that happened there?"

"No, nothing, everything is just kind hazy. Must have had too much champagne or something." She lied.

"No, we think a man, Loki, put you under some sort of mind control."

"Mind control? I thought I told you enough with your bullshit."

"It's not shit, he got some other guys to, same story, and if it's not mind control we don't know what it is."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She said sarcastically.

"That's not even the weirdest part. Aliens, Alexandra, actual aliens." He said, trying to contain his excitement over the fact.

"I swear if this is some kind of joke, Stark. Why would aliens attack New York anyway? Don't they have better thing to do?"

"Not if they're an army working for Loki."

"I knew I should have stayed home that night." She said. "What else do you know about this guy?"

"Not anything useful, he and his brother, Thor, claim to be gods or something from somewhere called Asgard. Loki, apparently, says he's the rightful king. I've heard that there was a problem with the two of them a few years back, Loki was having some sort of tantrum and took it out on his brother and a town in New Mexico." Said Stark.

"Where is he now?"

"Soon he'll be back on his way to Asgard."

"Good." She said, "Now if we're done here, I kind of have places I'd rather be."

"Hold on, let me make sure they don't have questions." Stark said before leaving the room.

He closed the door. "Were you listening? Does she seem normal?" he asked Agent Romanoff.

"It looks like it. But it just doesn't make sense, why would he use the scepter on everyone else but not her?" She said.

"Maybe she wasn't the only one, we just didn't see the others." He suggested.

"I don't know it all seems too risky. We should keep an eye on her just in case."

"What harm could she do on her own though?"

"It's just a precaution, just to make sure she's not hiding anything. How do you know her anyway?" She said.

"Oh, fun story, there was this yacht party.

"You didn't."

"On the sushi bar."

"No wonder she was so disappointed when she saw you." She said.

He smiled sarcastically and went back to tell Alexandra she could leave.

Alexandra looked at the television that was playing news footage from the scene. Crap. There was footage from Germany too. She had a feeling not a lot of people were going to completely believe the mind control thing. How fun. She thought as she left on her way out. Back to everyday, ordinary life. She knew that was something not to believe.

-End Part One-


End file.
